


Bad Day

by trashbagboys



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Lap Sex, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seaborne has a bad day on the job and comes back to seek comfort in Roach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

It's 4:37pm, the harsh winter weather has been slowing down the pace of everything he's tried to do. Seaborne tightens his grip on the steering wheel of the car, his teeth clenched tight and the veins of his neck starting to protrude through his skin.  
When he thought he couldn't get more upset, his cellphone vibrates in his pocket.  
“GOD, can I not catch a fucking break today? Who the hell could this be now?” He slows down and pulls his car to a stop on the side of the road. He pulls out his cell and flips it open.  
“Hello?” He says in an agitated tone, trying to hide his true anger.  
“Hey man! Just wanted to tell you that if you're done with the Mitchell case you can come back into the office, our last client cancelled.” It was his investigation partner, Roach. This news calmed him down a little, not having to work with one more hard headed person is just a little weight off his shoulders.  
“Phew, what a relief. I'm on my way in now then, I'm right down the road.”  
“Alright! See you then.” The phone beeped from the other line. Roach always had a way of calming him down, but this time, it wasn't enough to satisfy the intensity of his rage. He tried not to think about it, but at every intersection, he got stopped at a red light, making a three minute trip into a ten minute one.  
The office was in sight, Seaborne tapped hard on the side of the wheel, his patience was dwindling. He turned the car onto the road, mere seconds from the office, but as he turns to make it into the parking lot, someone on the other side of the road cuts him off, almost hitting his mirror.  
“Can you watch where you're going, fucker?” He was practically screaming at his window, his middle finger aching to be thrown at the other driver, but he takes a deep breath and continues to pull into the lot.  
Seaborne parks his car, locks it, and stands outside of the door. He fumbles around his coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. His hand touches the cold plastic and he quickly retrieves it.  
He takes a long drag, exhaling a grey cloud into the bitter air. Today just wasn't going his way, but knowing that Roach was just on the other side of the door, sent a sliver of contentment to his fogged mind.  
He took another drag, thinking about just how bad the day had been. First, he had to meet with a woman about her husband cheating on her, but it ended with her flirting with Him and the husband in question coming in from work early. Of course, that didn't end well. Secondly, Roach told him to meet with someone by the name of Daniel, little did they know, it was just a twelve year old wanting a ride to the arcade, who also happened to spill his drink in the backseat, and if it couldn't get any worse, his road rage got the best of him, he almost fell on the ice getting out at the gas station, he burned himself with the cigarette lighter in his car, the list is endless. He just wanted to get away.  
He finished what he wanted of the cancer stick and threw it to the ground, stomping it out.  
“God, I hope Roach doesn't smell this on me…” He quickly runs to his car to see if he had some cologne. He opens the glove box and to his enjoyment, the only cologne he had was spilled, leaking on to envelopes and other things he had in there that he needed. That was the last straw.  
“SHIT.” He kicks his car tire, slamming his hands on to the roof as his breaths get heavy and his nose shrivels.  
“Seaborne..?” He hears a gentle voice from behind him and the ringing of the bell on the office door.  
“Everything alright?” He turns to see Roach, bunched up in a puffy jacket and gloves.  
“I'm fine.” Seaborne huffs and pushes past him to get inside.  
Roach squinted his eyes and followed behind him.  
“Did I…-” Seaborne turns around and snaps.  
“NO. You didn't do a damn thing. I said I don't want to talk about it.”  
“I was just trying to hel-” Seaborne clinches  
his fists and slams one on the table before quickly walking to Roach and grabbing him by his jacket collar.  
“Listen. My day, has been, fucking insane.-” his breaths get heavy again and a vein in his forehead begins to peak out.  
“- I just want to forget.” Before Roach could reply, Seabornes lips smash hard into his, sending chills up both of their bodies.  
“Seaborne, honey..” Roach muffles  
“-Not here.” Seaborne grunts as he is taken by the hand and dragged into their shared office and pushed down onto the small leather couch. Roach falls into his lap, earning a small grunt from the smaller man. Roach attaches his lips to Seaborne’s neck, his pink lips working over it leaving small love bites.  
“God, I wish you wouldn't smoke so much.” Roach indicates, clearly smelling the cigarette on his partner.  
“You love it.” Seaborne grunts out, a small smirk prominent on his face.  
“Mmmmm, I do.”  
Roach begins to grind his hips into Seaborne’s growing crotch, Seaborne throwing his head back in a long groan, allowing Roach better access to his neck. Seaborne's hands move to his lover’s ass, assisting in his grinds, making them deeper whilst also increasing the pressure  
“You're too good to me.” Seaborne groans out.  
“I’m so close..”  
“How can you be close already?” Roach chuckles, his voice low and harsh  
“What are you? A teenage boy?” Seaborne’s hips buck at the tone change, fingers intertwining in Roach’s hair, pulling lightly, earning a loud moan from Roach.  
“Hmm, you like that?” Roach groans louder this time, Seaborne pulling again with greater force.  
Roach lets out a loud whine and grinds harder, both men expelling loud moans.  
“R-Roach...I’m gonna...Mmmm fuck-” Seaborne stutters out, the first wave of his orgasm beginning to rock through him.  
“Hmm, come for me, baby.” Roach hums against Seaborne's now bruised neck. Seaborne’s groans becoming louder and breath becoming heavier, the grip in Roach’s hair getting tighter and tighter, causing Roach’s head to throw back, leading into his orgasm.  
“F-Fuck, feels so good-” Roach breaths uttering Seaborne's name as well as a line of profanities. After their orgasms had subsided they lay there, enjoying the warmth radiating from each other.  
“Mmm, I feel fucked.” Roach sighs heavily, hot breath whisping down Seaborne's neck,  
“You look it too!” Seaborne says, referencing to Roach’s hair, which is now a mess due to his own hands.  
“Do ya like it?” Roach hums.  
“‘Course I do honey.” Seaborne smiles, stroking his lover's hair back into place.  
Roach kicks at his big jacket left in the floor while Seaborne takes his off. He fumbles through the pockets once more for his pack and sticks it between his lips. Roach gives him a stern look but he just winks and lights it, leaning back against the couch.  
“Did that make your day just a little better?” Roach giggled.  
“Well of course, no one can make me feel like I'm sixteen again like you can.” Seaborne lets out a breathy laugh and exhales. He takes the stick from his lips with two fingers and extends it towards Roach, he bobs his head, asking if he wants a hit.  
He takes the cigarette from his fingers and takes one good breath. Seaborne couldn't help but grin at him, seeing how good it looked between his pretty little lips. Roach noticed how he was being admired and quickly turned to blow the smoke in Seaborne’s face.  
“Oh cut it out -you!” He laughs and fans away the cloud of smoke and puts his head on Roach’s shoulder.  
After a few minutes of silence, roach finally says something.  
“So, like, about earlier-” he had a devilish smirk plastered to his face.  
“What about it?” Seaborne asks, placing the cig in an ashtray on the table beside the couch.  
“I like it when you're mad, you're a lot feistier.”  
Seaborne blushes at the way Roach was examining their love life now.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah! It's more fun that way.” Seaborne bites his lip and smirks harder at him.  
“Well,-” He gets up from the couch and heads into the office space.  
“Seaborne? What are you-”  
“Ah-nah-ah! You’ll see!” Roach’s curiosity was at a peak, what could he be doing? Their endeavors usually ended there, a little less even; So what could he be up to? Roach shifted in his seat, eager to hear his footsteps come back near the room.  
Seaborne leaned against the doorframe, one hand behind his back.  
“Whatcha got there?” Roach raised his eyebrows as he saw Seaborne begin to smile deviously.  
He reveals the hand he was hiding, and in them, a pair of handcuffs.  
“Ohhh!” Roach grins and bites the inside of his lip.  
“I've been thinking of this for a longgg time, Roach. I'm not gonna lie.” Seaborne slowly begins to approach him.  
“I must say, I haven't, But now that it's been brought up…” Seaborne’s face lights up, the lust building up in the pit of his stomach. He was thinking about all the things he wanted to do to him, his body being his playground, it  
was heaven to him. Seaborne straddled the taller man, feeling his chest under his shirt.  
“You sure you wanna do this?” Roach nodded at his question, almost as eager as he was.  
S kissed his partner hard, moving down his jawline to his neck. He started to remove his shirt, a shiver moving through Roach’s body as his flesh hit the cold, stagnant air. He took his hands in his, placing them behind his back, locking the handcuffs in place. Roach let out a small whine as the cold metal touched his lower back.  
“You're all mine now.” Seaborne bites his lower lip, kissing and nipping at this lovers collarbones and bare chest. His kisses trail to the hem of his jeans, Seaborne making them longer and deeper as he reaches his belt.  
“Fuck-” Roach’s words all tangled together, his brain not being able to function properly when his lover was so close to him and he had no control. He’d never felt this feeling before. Roach wriggled beneath Seaborne’s light touch, arching his back against the cold metal. Seaborne was now leave kisses over Roach’s clothed cock, causing Roach to whimper and beg, leaking pre-cum.  
“You want me to ride you? Hm?” Seaborne mumbled against Roach’s thighs, slowly pulling down his briefs  
“G-God, fuck yes, please, I need it so bad, baby” Roach whined, literally begging Seaborne do to anything.  
“Well, considering you asked so nicely” Seaborne lined Roach up with his entrance before slowly inching his way down it, moaning at the new pressure.  
“God, no wonder I never bottom” Seaborne whined, both from pleasure and pain “You’re so big”  
Once Seaborne had fully adjusted to the length he began to move, very slowly at first, giving time for him and Roach to adjust, watching Roach whimper beneath him was an ever pleasing sight. Seaborne’s movements we’re a little faster now, quickly getting used to the size of his partner.  
“God, Fuck!” he yelled out “Wanna feel your hand Roach, baby…” Roach groan, tussling about trying to free himself, knowing that it would be a failed attempt  
“Well maybe if you hadn’t of locked me up in these fucking handcuffs you’d have want you want” Seaborne moved the top half of his slender body down Roach’s, attaching his lips to his ear, nibbling lightly  
“Oooo, you said a naughty word” Seaborne chuckled “Maybe I should spank you after? Hmm?” Roach let out a loud whine at the through of Seaborne’s large hands smacking down on his ass, his long fingers tracing over the red pattern left.  
“I’m so close….” Roach groaned out, arching his back some more.  
“Mmmm, me too” Seaborne sped up his thrusts, causing Roach’s body to contort signalling the closeness of his orgasm.  
“Come with me, princess”  
The nickname alone was what push Roach over the edge, his hips slamming into Seaborne, the smaller man's hips replying with deeper thrusts. Hot spurts on come filled Seaborne while long shots landed on Roach’s chest, Roach moaning at it’s warmth.

Once their orgasms had died down and they were able to move again Seaborne reached for the key to the handcuffs  
“Turn over, baby” Roach immediately turned over, Seaborne unlocking the cuffs. Roach sat upright, stretching out his long limbs, hoping not to cramp up.  
Seaborne noticed bright red indents on his lover's wrists, bringing them up to his lips and leaving feather light kisses on them.  
“Are you okay?” Seaborne hummed “Do they hurt”  
“Uh uh- They feel good”  
“Good boy” Seaborne praised “How do you feel, baby?”  
“Never better” Roach winked at the smaller man, loving this new side to him “You still owe me a spanking I believe” Seaborne chuckled at Roach’s eagerness  
“That can wait, baby, I’m exhausted”  
“C’mere then” Roach motioned, pulling him closer against him warm body, watching Seaborne drift slowly in and out of sleep, both men exchanging a small “I love you” before drifting off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between a non-disclosed friend and I, we hope you enjoy + give us feedback! :)


End file.
